Armarios
by Catakira
Summary: ¡Menuda fiesta han montado los Mugiwara! Pero... después de beber tanto necesitarán dormir. Una de nuestras amigas ha bebido tanto que no sabe ni en que habitación se mete, por suerte, ¡ahí esta Zoro para salvarla! En esta historia os presentaré a una amiga mía que tal vez aparezca en algún finc, saldrá al final, en la Na P.D: Me ha quedado algo raro, espero que os guste!


**¡Hola humanos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste. Se lo dedico a mi nakama Zu Robin Kato, espero que te guste esta historia y te diviertas leyéndola. También se lo dedico a** **Laugerid, gracias a las dos por animarme a escribir y apoyarme, estas cosas me dan ganas de escribir y mucha inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias, gente!**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

_¡Menuda fiesta!_- Pensó Zoro mientras entraba en el pasillo de camino a su camarote. Nunca se lo había pasado igual, había bebido tanto que hasta él se sentía un poco mareado y sentía como sus mejillas estaban in poco sonrojadas.

Entró en la habitación a oscuras y se acercó a su hamaca. Antes de llegar se topó con algo en el suelo y tropezó, cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó en voz baja mientras agarraba el pedazo de tela y se levantaba. -Luffy habrá vuelto a tirar su ropa por el suelo.- Pero en ese momento un olor conocido le llegó a la nariz, un olor que tenía grabado a fuego por todo el cuerpo y que no olvidaría por muchos años que pasasen. Un olor a flores y a sake.

Abrió los ojos enormemente y corrió a cerrar la puerta y encender la luz. Cuando la brillante bombilla iluminó la estancia pudo ver, tumbada en su hamaca, a una, casi, desnuda Robin, completamente dormida.

Casi se cae de espaldas al verla moverse y despertar, con las mejillas sonrosadas y movimientos lentos y cansados.

Entonces comenzó a recordar la fiesta, donde _**(milagrosamente)**_ Robin había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, incluso llegó a verla sonrojada y riendo un par de veces.

_Debe de haberse equivocado de camarote, habrá entrado, se habrá quitado el vestido y se habrá tumbado en la hamaca para dormir. Pero… ¿Justamente mi hamaca?_- Pensó Zoro mientras veía como Robin se levantaba lentamente, frotándose los ojos.

Solo llevaba la ropa interior, casualmente, de encaje y transparencias. El espadachín agradeció mentalmente el haber bebido mucho, gracias al sonrojo no se notaba tanto su reacción.

-¿Ke… kenshi-san?- Robin sonaba extraña, arrastraba las vocales y su voz estaba áspera.

-Robin, ¿que demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó Zoro, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Eso… Eso mismo te pregunto yo…- La morena trató de levantarse, pero estuvo a punto de caerse si Zoro no la hubiera interceptado y sujetado de la cintura.

-Robin, estas ebria, vete a tu habitación.- Susurró el kenshi cuando consiguió que la arqueóloga se mantuviese de pié sin ayuda.

-¿No estoy en mi habitación, kenshi-san?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-No, estas en el camarote de los chi…- Pero se quedó callado al comenzar a oír pasos que venían desde arriba. Agarrando el vestido y cogiendo a Robin por la cintura se metió en el pequeño armario que había al lado de las hamacas.

-¡Menuda fiesta! ¡Creo que no había bebido tanto en toda mi vida!- La vocecita de Chopper resonaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Pues yo si!- Exclamó Usopp empezando a contar una de tus historias. -Sucedió cuando tenía ocho años, yo y mi gran tripulación de tres, ¡no! De ocho mil hombres acabábamos de machacar a un rey marino de trescientos metros… ¿Eh? La luz esta encendida.- Se interrumpió al ver que, efectivamente la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, pero no había nadie en su interior. -Que extraño…

Mientras tanto, en el interior del armario, Zoro miraba sigilosamente a sus dos nakama mientras pensaba en una forma de salir de ahí sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Ke… kenshi-san…-Susurró Robin, haciendo que el espadachín pegase un pequeño brinco.

Al girarse, se arrepintió de la idea de esconderse en el pequeño armario con Robin. Delante de él estaba la arqueóloga por la que mataría, casi desnuda y sonrojada. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del armario, las piernas de Zoro rodeaban la cadera de la morena mientras que las de ésta estaban apoyándose en la cintura del kenshi.

-E-etto, pe-perdón.- Susurró Zoro tratando de no levantar la voz y convirtiéndose en un tomate con cuerpo.

Comenzó a oír como bajaba más gente al camarote. Sanji, Franky y Brook habían llegado y se estaban preparando para irse a la cama.

-Kenshi-san…- Volvió a susurrar Robin, esta vez acercándose un poco más al espadachín.

Zoro simplemente se quedó quieto, en su interior estaba teniendo lugar la pelea más grande de su vida.

"_¡Oh, venga, hazlo! Esta borracha, si la dejas en su habitación después, no tiene por que enterarse"._

"¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Es mi nakama!Además, dudo de que esté borracha de verdad. Podría estar fingiendo para enfadarme, como hace siempre."

"_¡Venga ya!_ _Tienes tantas ganas como ella, no seas así y acércate poquito a poco."_

"Bueno… ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! Es mi nakama y, desde hace algunas semanas, siento algo extraño por ella, no puedo hacerle esto."

Robin continuó acercándose lentamente al peliverde, utilizando los brazos para apoyarse. No podía pensar bien, tenía el cerebro algo dormido, por lo que simplemente lo desconectó del todo y siguió las órdenes de su cuerpo.

Zoro pudo oír como la puerta del camarote te volvía a abrir y dejaba paso a Luffy, que iba seguido por Nami.

-Oi, minna, ¿habéis visto a Robin?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos, que ni siquiera habían empezado todavía a cambiarse.

-No, desde que se fue de la cena no la hemos visto.

-Y a Zoro tampoco Me pregunto donde estará.- Dijo Luffy.

-Ese marimo se habrá perdido de camino al camarote y estará vagabundeando por el barco.- Rió Sanji mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del armario, Robin había comenzado a besarle el cuello al kenshi, quitándole la parte superior del abrigo. El pobre peliverde estaba congelado en su sitio hasta que, por fin, su cuerpo reaccionó.

-N-No, Robin, para, no podemos…- Trataba de pedirle, pero no se atrevía a tocarla.

-¿Qué pasa, kenshi-san? ¿No me deseas?- Preguntó la morena mientras se alejaba del rostro de Zoro, no sin dejar de acariciarle el torso desnudo.

-N-No, no es eso, c-claro que te deseo. Es s-solo que están todos ahí fuera y…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue silenciado por los labios de Robin, que, aprovechando la sorpresa y que tenia la boca abierta, le metió la lengua hasta el esófago.

Zoro simplemente se dejó llevar, notó como Robin le desabrochaba el abrigo, como le bajaba ligeramente los pantalones… y entonces sintió como comenzaba a deslizarse, ligeramente, hacia la puerta. Abrió los ojos y vio como Robin se apoyaba en él completamente, haciendo que resbalase por la pared del armario y cayese sobre la puerta de este, que estaba ligeramente abierta para ver lo que sucedía en el exterior.

"_Oh, oh. Esto no puede ser bueno, no señor. Malo, malo, malo, malo"._-Los pensamientos de Zoro fueron interrumpidos cuando, de golpe, se vio rodeado de luz.

Se habían caído del armario y, cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos, pudo ver las caras de sus nakama, que fueron desde sorpresa a confusión, pasando por horror.

Al mirar hacia el armario se fijó en que Robin seguía sobre él, todavía desnuda. Es más, estaba completamente tumbada sobre Zoro, como si este fuese un colchón. Los ojos del espadachín se abrieron de sobremanera al ver el vestido, que había quedado dentro del armario, junto a su abrigo. Al bajar, con miedo, la vista vio como sus pantalones estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista algo que estaba siendo tapado por el vientre de Robin, que seguía besuqueándole el torso al espadachín.

-E-etto… n-no es lo que parece…- "¿_No es lo que parece? ¿En serio?" _"¡Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido!" Exclamó para sus adentros.

Las reacciones de sus nakama fueron bastante esperadas. Nami y Franky rieron, Sanji se desmayó, Brook y Usopp estaban muy sorprendidos, Chopper analizaba la forma en la que se atraían los humanos y Luffy tenia una cara de completa ignorancia.

Entonces, quien sabe si por el cansancio o por la bebida, Robin se quedó completamente dormida sobre el pecho del espadachín.

Hay quien diría que fue porque encontró el mejor colchón en el que pudiera haber dormido jamás.

**¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁ! Son las doce y cuarto de a noche del 03/03/2013 y me estoy quedando dormida, así que aquí tenéis el puñetero Fanfic que lleva todo el día resistiéndoseme… Gracias por leerlo y bla, bla, bla (Perdón, me pongo de mal humor cuando no duermo…)**

**En fin, espero que os guste y nos veremos en el próximo fanfic. ¡AdiozZzZz… **

***Aparece una pequeña hada de pelo castaño* **

_**Vaya, se ha quedado dormida… En fin, aprovecho y me presento. ¡Hola, soy Autumn Leaf! Pero podéis llamarme Leaf, soy una locura de la mente de esta idiota. ***_**Le pega una patada a la chica dormida* **_**Apareceré de vez en cuando en las Notas de Autor, tal vez por aburrimiento o por que, como en este caso, la escritora se queda dormida sobre el teclado.**_

_**Soy un hada de estatura pequeña, con unas alas casi transparentes y un vestido de hojas de otoño, no llevo zapatos y tengo el pelo de color castaño oscuro y los ojos color verde hoja. **_

_**Me encanta el otoño, como mi nombre indica, y no soy demasiado amigable. Estoy algo loca y me encanta revolotear por ahí. Suelo meterme en los fics de la escritora cuando me aburro (por lo general, lo que diga aparecerá en negrita y entre paréntesis), aunque a ella no le guste. En fin…**_

_**¡Encantada de conoceros y espero que (no) nos veamos pronto! ¡Adiooos!**_

_**-Muco ;D**_


End file.
